Once Upon A Time
by Writer1001
Summary: Trapped with no where to go but the Devil, Princess Korra is cursed to an eternal sleep with a True Loves Kiss the only way to break it. Or is it? (Might make a sequel.)


**Pro-Bending Circuit: Round Five**

 **Main Character:** Korra

 **Prompts used:** grey; table; Rebuplic City; Kuvira; Animal-Human AU

 **Bonus Prompts:** The use of my element, air.

This fic was inspired by the classic tale, Sleeping Beauty, but with my own little twist of course!

* * *

 **Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Korra watched herself in the mirror as Naga stroked her long brown hair to perfection. Every once in a while she would wince from the comb meeting a tangled lock.

Tired cyan eyes stared back at Korra as she studied herself. The long night of her coming of age celebration was finally over. Again.

Waking up had been a happy occasion; the dreaded night of acting like a 'proper princess' had passed, or so she had thought.

Naga had walked in, her purely white hair fluttering behind but her dark eyes stared at Korra. She could see how appalled she was at her appearance.

"Princess Korra! Why are you still in bed?" The aghast expression on the short girl's face confused Korra. She always slept late on unimportant days.

"You know today is your coming of age party and you still look like a mess. Get up and stop being so lazy!" Naga screeched.

She pulled Korra out of bed with surprising strength for her size and began to peel off Korra's sleeping robes.

Naga's words floated around her mind continuously as a memory began to replay in her mind. Naga had said the exact same words yesterday. What was happening?

Thoughts raced in Korra's mind as confusion felt like a whirlwind smashing into her entire body. For a second she had thought it was joke. Making her believe she was going to re-live her nightmare all over again.

She had played along until the seamstress arrived with her gown.

Madam Furusha showered Korra with the words she had heard before, her expression as lively and perfectly in sync as she remembered.

It was then it began to sink in. She was re-living her coming of age celebration.

Kings and queens, nobles from the great Republic City and beyond, and potential suitors were coming here, to meet her, to _see_ her. And Korra had to play the role of the perfect daughter once again.

Once Korra was ready, she stared at herself in the mirror. Even though she had seen herself dressed exactly in the same dress, she couldn't recognise the young woman staring at her.

Her wild hair tamed into perfect loops with shiny ornaments demanding attention. The shimmering royal blue dress and white fur shawl felt foreign on her skin, but this was her role. She was the princess of Republic City, and tonight, once again, she had to place on her mask.

Korra watched Naga's reflection stand behind her, a sympathetic look in her dark eyes.

Her lips began moved but Korra's hearing was long gone, instead she heard the words from the same memory Korra remembered.

 _Korra, I'm so proud of you,_ her soft pink lips moved without sound but the words were clear in her mind.

 _I may just be your serving lady but you are like a sister to me._ A giggle. _I know you would rather be trekking down a mountain or swimming in untamed tides but this is your duty. This is your future kingdom, remember that._

The door creaked open as small gale of wind entered the room. The king, her father, was right on cue.

He took her hand, twirled her around as he admired his precious jewel. All words were no longer heard from her ears but rather from Korra's memories.

The king whisked her away and thrust her into scrutinizing eyes of the public, a proud smile adorning his aging face. The long night began anew, everything playing out the same, nothing out of place.

Once the nightly ritual of combing her hair ended, Naga bid Korra goodnight, leaving her alone with her spiraling thoughts.

Sleep came difficult as Korra asked herself questions she could not answer but a simple question loomed inside her head: Was the curse finally over?

Before her eyes submitted to darkness, a shiver ran down her body as she felt a presence hang over her. Korra dismissed it as drowsiness, her body succumbing to the long awaited sleep.

* * *

A powerful shake shook Korra out of her deep rest. She bolted upwards as she met the livid stare of Naga.

"Princess Korra! Why are you still in bed?" her face perfectly mirrored the aghast expression Korra had witnessed twice before. "You know today is your coming of age party and you still look like a mess. Get up and stop being so lazy!"

Korra simply stared at Naga before she groaned and fell into her pillow, her fists slamming her frustrations into her mattress.

* * *

The dreaded day repeated for a third, a fourth and a fifth time. The same things happening, each scene blowing past Korra like an endless gust of wind.

It was on the sixth time that Korra finally noticed something different.

Kuriva.

She was the only female general in her father's army and the most trusted, but Korra saw past her facade. There was an ominous aura surrounding the hard woman that made Korra feel apprehension towards her.

Tonight Kuvira swapped her metal plates for an elegant, grey fitting dress, her hair placed in a neat hairdo. She was currently speaking to Korra, inquiring the young girl about potential suitors.

"Why are you being nice to me?" The words slipped out without restraint. Her sudden question stopped Kuvira mid-sentence as she stared at Korra with a split second of shock, but her carefully crafted hardness masked her emotions.

Kuvira didn't like Korra and Korra didn't like Kuvira. It was an open secret. Korra never pondered over Kuvira's intention until now.

Korra should've noticed this strange encounter on the first night; it was unlike Kuvira to be so _nice,_ especially to Korra.

The other woman cleared her throat. "Your are a grown woman now, Princess Korra. Next in line to descend to the throne, and I think it's time we finally built a proper relationship."

Korra mused over the answer before accepting it. She took the glass of wine Kuvira had offered and took a gentle sip.

A shiver coursed through her spine as she felt unknown eyes watching her amongst the shadows. This feeling was irritating Korra, she never liked living in fear.

* * *

On the eighth repetition of her coming of age party, Korra broke script.

Midst a monologue of an entitled prince, Korra turned her back to him and walked away towards the refreshment table. She could hear him stutter out her name but Korra simply ignored him, tired from listening to men from all ages trying to win her hand at marriage like she was some prize.

She shuddered remembering the old counselor's hot breath against her neck from earlier and she had gone through it eight times already!

"I see you are finally tired of playing the perfect princess."

Korra turned around and came face to face with Asami Sato, a wealthy daughter of an industrialist.

Her cherry lips had a ghost of a smile, and her hooded green eyes stared at Korra playfully. "Are you okay?"

Korra lightly shook her head as a blush crept across her dark skin.

"No, I'm fine. It's just just tiring to listen to men trying to win over my heart with their 'heartfelt speeches'," Korra mocked.

Asami's laughter fluttered through the air into Korra's ears. "It gets awfully dull after a while, trust me."

The raven haired woman moved closer to Korra. She picked up a glass of wine and sensually placed it on her lip, deep red meeting cherry.

After a sip, Asami looked at Korra with a small smile. "How are you enjoying your night, Princess Korra?"

Her name rolled off tongue smoothly and forced Korra to gulp as she became once more flustered.

"It's not my type of thing but it isn't bad," Korra said coolly, her gaze following a dark shadow as it moved out of her vision.

"So what is your type?" Asami's question entered her ears and it slowly registered in her brain as the cogs began to churn.

She gaped at the other woman until the shadowy figure moved past the corner of her eye. It was upstairs moving in the darkness. The movement mesmerized Korra, calling out to her.

"I'm sorry to cut our chat a little short but I have to go somewhere quickly," Korra said as she began to move, her eyes meeting the disappointed gaze of Asami. She paused for a minute and gave the woman reassuring smile. "I'll be back though, I promise."

With that out of the way, Korra rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could, dress bunched up in her hands. She turned the corner and saw the silhouette move through the dark and into her room.

Taking a deep breath Korra moved carefully towards her room and entered it with suspicion.

Her window was open. The view of lights from the city seemed like a million fireflies flickering in the night with a gentle gust of wind entering hert room.

The dragged groan of the door closing made Korra turn away from the sight and face the sound. As the door closed, a dark figure moved out the dark and into the light, revealing a smirking Unalaq.

"If it isn't Princess Korra, my dear niece." He slithered around her as she stared at him paralysed.

Her Uncle Unalaq, a dark sorcerer feared by many, was in her room, smiling at her like they were old friends. It all made sense. This was why she was trapped: it was his dark magic. She was under his spell.

"I should've known it was you," Korra hissed ferociously, her nerves returning back into her body.

A deep laughter rumbled past Unalaq's lips at the heavy accusation as his stature loomed over Korra. "Me? You think I did this to you? You really are a foolish girl."

His blue eyes stared into her cyan one's. "You really should be careful who you accept drinks from."

A knowing smirk graced his lips as he watch realisation dawn on Korra's face.

"Kuvira." The name escaped her mouth as a whisper that melted into the air. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Unalaq asked, his fading smile suddenly made him haunting. "All in the name of the crown. With you out of the way and your father dead, who would be next in line?"

The question hung heavy in the air.

"She slipped a strong, _very_ dark, potion into your drink. It has placed you into an eternal sleep, cursing you to relive your last day over and over and over again. Until, that is, the curse should be broken by a true love's kiss," Unalaq said, still circling Korra like a shark circling his meal. "Your father has invited many princes, Korra. All to come and break this wicked curse, in return for your hand in marriage."

The words felt like a slap to Korra, knocking the breath out of her. "H-He did what?"

"It's true. I came into your mental landscape to rescue you, but the magic was too powerful. You merely sensed my shadow. It's only because you have placed the curse in a loop, by breaking the usual scenario it was set up to play, that you've managed to weaken it enough such that you can see me physically," Unalaq explained.

Unalaq took out a tiny bottle of a clear substance from the inside of his robes and dangled it in front of Korra as she looked at it unimpressed.

"A bottle of water? What is a bottle of water going to do?" Korra asked with disinterest. She didn't trust Unalaq nor his intentions but they both knew he was her only hope.

"Since no prince will likely wake you up from you slumber, I brought this," Unalaq said, shaking the bottle. "It's the antidote."

The truth of his words felt like a knife, cold and hurtful. Korra hopefully stared at the bottle but fear made her hesitate, her gaze distrustful as her look up at Unalaq. "What's the price?"

Another smirk appeared. "Maybe you're not as stupid as you look, Princess." He placed his hand once again inside his dark robes and drew out a roll of parchment. He opened it and gave it to Korra. "It's a blood contract. I'll will give you the antidote in return you will repay me with a reward. It's not anytime soon but I will ensure that I get my reward once I come for it."

Korra stared at the contract and Unalaq. It was a deal with the devil, but only way she could save herself.

Taking the needle that Unalaq offered, Korra pricked her thumb and a single drop of crimson stained her thumb as she placed it on the paper.

Unalaq hastily took the parchment and placed it in his robes like precious jewels and handed the antidote to Korra. "Quickly, drink. I can feel the power of the curse returning."

With shaky hands, Korra undid the cap and quickly forced down the bitter brew, feeling it flow down her throat.

The effects of the potion were almost immediate. Korra felt a constriction on the inside of her throat, air no longer escaping or entering her lungs. She clutched her throat as her cyan eyes began to water, the pain of not breathing feeling like an eternal flame.

Slowly darkness crawled into her mind, her body now lying helplessly on the ground staring at Unalaq's feet. Before she lost conscious, Unalaq's final words repeated itself in her mind:

"I will collect what is mine."


End file.
